creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 June 2016
01:00 no dobrze 01:00 pokaże ci za momencik 01:01 poprzednie widziałaś bo pytałem sie o zdanie ciebie już 01:01 Jedną tylko. 01:01 a zrobiłem 3 01:01 okej pierwszą też pokaże 01:01 Czyli jeszcze dwie musisz mi pokazać :[[]]3 01:02 tymczasem zw, bo znów mi coś zaginęło w czeluściach tego piekielnego mieszkania. 01:05 http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x4el0la 01:05 ryba c: 01:06 Ozza nie ma bo zalał łazienkę. 01:09 Kuroś <3 01:09 Psycho <3 01:09 Kuro <3 01:10 Ja nie wiem. 01:10 Ex <3 01:10 W tym mieszkaniu jak się coś zgubi 01:10 to na amen 01:10 Znam ten ból 01:10 no u mnie też ;-; 01:10 ale gubi sie jak posprząta ktoś 01:11 Trójkąt bermudzki. 01:12 wwa x pna x bb 01:13 Ozz ma dzisiaj pecha 01:13 Tost mu spadł 01:13 Zalał łazienkę 01:13 I kopnął go prąd. 01:14 * 01:14 Rozmowa 01:14 Ktoś coś? 01:15 ty nie tykasz bo Ikaross napisała? XD 01:15 Tak x'D 01:16 a se nabiłem dodanie do kategorii :'D 01:17 . 01:17 . 01:17 . 01:18 A kij 01:18 22:23, lut 27, 2016 Kyurone (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) usunął stronę Rozmowa (Poniżej poziomu) (pokaż lub odtwórz) 01:18 O. 01:18 Usunięto „Rozmowa”. (odtwórz) 01:19 elo elo 320 01:20 Hej 01:32 Ex 01:32 Ja. 01:33 Co sądzisz, żeby zrobić czystki w współpracy? 01:34 Za. 01:36 To które wyrzucamy? 01:39 mie! 01:45 Kuro, z tego co widzę straszne histroie Wiki ma z 20 artów 01:45 I jest najpewniej martwa 01:46 Invader Zim Wiki też ma 34 arty 01:46 Słaby współpracownik jak na naszą ilość artów 01:46 Blog użytkownika:Verronica Poetka/Bestia 01:46 oooh 01:47 Wywalamy te dwie? 01:48 A Alpha? 01:48 Anglojęzyczna wiki 01:48 Chyba to jest Wiki Noeseła 01:48 I z tego co widzę większość edycji to wiadomości na tablicach oraz drobne zmiany w artach 01:50 http://alphaandomegafilm.wikia.com/wiki/User:NOSEE 01:50 Tak, NOSEE jest tam adminem 01:51 Pogadam sobie z nim 01:52 Okej 02:10 Same niespodzianki dzisiaj mam. 02:10 Zwłaszcza te, w które łatwo wdepnąć. c: 02:11 czyli kupy 02:11 No, nie tylko. .v. 02:12 Jajkeł 02:12 Masz dla mnie jeszcze jakieś interesujące ambienty? 02:14 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GNuoQe1QWTg ? 02:15 Niee. 02:15 Jakieś straszne 02:15 Ojj, to chyba nie mam 02:15 Takie jak ten, który mi wcześniej podesłałaś. 02:15 :3 02:15 Ten z Outlast. 02:16 Mars 02:16 A ja dzisiaj dwa razy zalałam łazienkę. 02:16 Ołł 02:16 Współczuje. 02:16 Nie znam podobnych, ale może jakieś znajdę 02:16 Jestem z tobą. 02:17 Ale jest plus 02:17 Nigdy nie miałam aż tak czystych podłóg w łazience 02:17 8o 02:17 Szczęście w nieszczęściu. 02:18 Farsz 02:19 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=khJkAh-BTWg masz to c: 02:19 Szukałem przez chwilę pilota tylko po to by domyślić się, że mogę zrobić to ręcznie. 02:19 W dodatku dekoder jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. 02:19 Dzięki (y) 02:20 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vNYvD8moZ9Q i to. To jest osom 02:20 ^^ 02:20 C: 02:21 PFFFFF 02:21 to jest lepszer 02:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GcCMSBZ0SwY 02:21 a i sory za capsa 02:21 Ogarnij Capsa 02:21 Jezu, to drugie brzmi jakby ktoś po metalu szorował 02:21 miałem wciśniętego 02:21 Zw 04:12 o/ 04:12 Ozz 04:13 chciałeś efekty, nie? 04:13 Hey Exiu 04:14 Sajko chętnie bym w ogóle z pokoju nie wychodził ale: 04:14 Muszę jeść. 04:14 .v. 04:14 Wasza miłość o/ 04:15 Okok 04:16 Możesz zostać autokanibalem C: 04:16 Hmm 04:17 Nie bo w środę muszę odpowiedź ustną zaliczyć 04:17 :/ 04:17 Hey Kyukaczu. 04:17 Odpowiedź ustną powiadasz? (lf) 04:17 Tak. (lf) 04:17 Wasza miłość o/ 04:17 Zboczuchu. 04:18 :c 04:18 efekty ? czyżbyś już coś stworzyła ex? 04:18 Yup. 04:19 dawaj linkacza 04:19 Hey 04:19 https://www.instagram.com/p/BGULZ2fBEsZ/?taken-by=ryuouku 04:19 cześć 04:19 Hej 04:19 A ja będę mieć czerwony pasek ^^ 04:19 Kujon. ^^ 04:19 O kurna. 04:19 Ex. 04:19 Najs <3 04:19 <3 04:19 nie wzgardziłbym 04:20 to teraz machnią mnie na szybko 04:20 (y) 04:20 lajkniętne 04:20 <3 04:20 No, nawet mam wasze zdjęcie na dysku 04:20 ale wybacz Ozz, Twoja twarz to wyzwanie xD 04:20 x'D 04:20 ja nie lajkne bo nie posiadam instasroma 04:20 Uuu 8o 04:20 Ozz 04:21 Też nie mam. :x 04:21 Witam w klubie. 04:21 wiem wiem te pozostałości po wędrówce lodowców 04:21 ale z drugie strony nie musisz się nad włosami męczyć ex 04:22 ;-; 04:22 Chcesz w wersji kciukowej? 04:22 Da się zrobić. 04:22 łatwiej ci będzie 04:22 Włosy to nie problem słońce : > 04:22 ja wiem 04:22 Witaj Szalony Kapeluszniku. o/ 04:23 Hsj 04:23 ale bez mojej twarzy to taki słaby portret będzie 04:23 *hej 04:23 Coś wymyślę : > 04:23 o/ 04:23 witam 04:24 Dobra, ja idę. 04:24 Bye 04:25 szkoda że poszła xD 04:29 ... 04:34 Hey 04:34 Hej, była Ex? 04:34 Była. 04:35 ... 04:35 Poszła niedawno. 04:37 Kuurde 04:37 Jaram się tą pastą "Nauczę się" 04:37 Bo jesteś w niej? :v 04:37 Nie. 04:38 Jest supi 04:38 Chociaż bawi mnie komentarz: "Tylko wiesz, trochę boli mnie fakt, że te słowa, które Marshuka napisała, które cię zainspirowały, były krytyką mojej pasty..." 04:38 Marshuka? xD 04:38 :D 04:38 napisała? 04:38 Gender 04:38 x'd 04:38 Zgadnij, kto tak napisał x'D 04:39 Darth Ikarros 04:39 :x 04:39 x'D 04:39 Pamiętam kogo uświadamiałem o błędzie xD 04:39 Ale to takie smutne jak kogoś tak mocno krytyka boli 04:40 Mam pytanie 04:40 Ktoś gra w Neko Atsume i chce mi pomóc? 04:41 Hey 04:41 o/ 04:42 Cześć i czołem ;v 04:43 Co tu tak cicho? O.o 04:43 Allo...nie umierać ._. 04:43 Nie ma tematów do rozmowy. ;x 04:44 To wymyśl cuś! 04:44 Creepypasty (ALL!) 04:44 Haha :D 04:44 Idealny temat.. :v 04:44 Czytałaś? Naucze się 04:44 Polecam 04:44 Też polecam. 04:44 Czytałam i pisałam ale daaaaaawno :v 04:44 też tą Dym tytoniowy 04:45 I w sumie tworzę wikię 04:45 XD 04:45 Kyu 04:45 Nie flooduj 04:45 ._. 04:45 ? 04:46 Kyu od dawna zajmujesz sie tutaj tym wszystkim? O.o 04:46 Bo w sumie jak jeszcze bylam to chyba nie mialas.. 04:46 Biurolem jestem od jesieni tamtego roku 04:46 Jakoś tak 04:46 Od czasu dołączenia. (bp) 04:46 O.o 04:46 Serio?! 04:46 x'D 04:47 To ten.. 04:47 Nieważne.. 04:47 19:17, paź 25, 2015 Pio387 (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) zmienił przynależność Użytkownik:Kyurone do grup (Administrator, Moderator dyskusji oraz poweruser → Administrator, Moderator dyskusji, poweruser oraz Biurokrata) (Wątek:108014) 04:47 O. 04:47 O.o 04:47 W ogóle Kyu 04:47 I ja tego nie widziałam? 04:47 O.o 04:47 Num? 04:47 Kiedy mi się kończy okres próbny moderatora? 04:47 I jak się spisuje powiedz mi? ;x 04:47 Już Ci powiem 04:48 15 czerwca kończy Ci się okres próbny 04:48 I sprawujesz się dobrze w swojej roli 04:48 Tylko zastanawiam się nad jednym 04:48 ? 04:48 Bo w sumie Ty mocno działasz w przestrzeni głównej i chciałam się Ciebie zapytać, czy nie chciałbyś rollbacka dodatkowo. 04:49 Problem w tym, że nie wiem co miałbym z nim robić. (bp) 04:49 Chociaż w sumie 04:49 Wpadłam na inny pomysł 04:49 Siedziałbym z nim tylko jak Astmatyk. :x 04:49 Ale ten pomysł muszę przedyskutować razem z resztą Adminów. 04:49 Ale na jaki? :x 04:50 ;')) 04:50 OK 04:50 A to już moja słodka tajemnica. 04:50 A tu czasem nie było moderatorów treści? :V 04:50 Jest 04:50 Rycerz 04:51 Dyskusji też jest 04:51 Jest nim Haracz 04:51 To zaktualizujcie tam ;v 04:51 Nie zaktualizowałam? 04:51 Kuuurde. 04:51 Nie XD 04:51 Jest zaaktualizowane. 04:51 Moderatorzy treści 04:51 Aktualnie brak użytkowników z uprawnieniami moderatora treści Brak Brak Brak 04:51 ._. 04:51 Nie zaktualizowałam moderatorów treści 04:51 Mb 04:51 Wut? 04:52 No to ten ;v 04:52 U mnie jest, że jest nim Rycerz. (wat) 04:52 U mnie nie D: 04:53 Creepypasta Wiki:Administracja 04:53 Tu nie jest zaktualizowane 04:53 Czasem tam ludzie patrzą. 04:53 Czemu u mnie nie ma xd 04:53 Dalej go nie ma ... 04:53 Nieważne. :v 04:53 Nie ma mnie w moderatorach czatu (bp) 04:53 Bo masz wylecieć XD 04:53 Oficjalnie, nie jestem moderatorem. :v 04:54 Nie no dobra :V 04:54 I Psycho też nie ma. 04:54 "Niepoprawne zachowanie, duża ilość skarg" 04:54 I wiadomo o kogo chodzi. (lf) 04:55 O.o ? 04:55 A tak btw wchodzi tu Loczałke? :V 04:56 Ta. 04:56 Szkoda że nie ma mnie tam w osobach które nie mają już moda czatu XD 04:56 A często wchodzi? :o 04:56 W ogóle Kyukacz. 04:56 Ex pisała, że jak jakiś nowy wbije na czat i lekko naruszy zasady typu mały flood to mam dać ostrzeżenie. 04:56 To oznacza, że mam kickać bez ostrzeżenia tych, którzy wbijają tu dosyć często? 04:56 Wolałabym nie. 04:56 Albo są z 2014/2015 04:56 Ogólnie powstanie tabela kar 04:57 Dla Was 04:57 Uff to dobrze 04:57 Bo czasami mam małe kminy, czy aby na pewno. ;-; 04:58 Kyu wszyscy są tam zapisani którzy mieli moda czatu? :D 04:58 Ehh 04:58 Stara ekipa. * 04:58 Też chce! :D 04:58 Tak 04:58 Az miał Moda? (captcha) 04:58 Miał 04:58 A mnie tam brakuje ._. 04:58 Smuteczeg xd 04:58 O! Pieseł jest nawet :D 04:59 O! Krejzi :O 04:59 Oesu xd Brakuje ich ;/ 04:59 Mnie bardziej rozwaliło to, jak zobaczyłam Painto maniaka 04:59 Haha :D 04:59 Kiedy? :D 04:59 Nie znam. :l 04:59 Albo Pio387 04:59 Stara ekipa x'd Szkoda że już nie wchodzi :D 04:59 Painto robił w tamtym roku burzę 04:59 I wszystko na czele z Dizzem :D 04:59 Kiedy Karu wyleciał 05:00 xD 05:00 W sumie.. nie. 05:00 XD 05:00 Dizzy ostatnio tu bywał 05:00 Ale pod innym nickiem 05:00 Krejzi jeszcze wbija 05:00 Jest na cpw 05:00 o o! 05:00 Jakudizz? 05:00 TA xd 05:00 Tyle, że sobie nick zmieniła 05:00 Zboczeniec ;v; 05:00 Znaczy Crejzi to teraz Aviraan 05:00 Sajko dobrze wiedzieć ;) Ciekawe czy mnie pamięta :D 05:00 Rzymek! Jesteś?! 05:01 A i ten. 05:01 Czytałaś moją pastę? (watching) 05:01 Bosh...moja tablica ;o; Jak jeszcze Rudy mi robił :3 Stare czasy <3 05:01 Nope ;v; 05:01 Jeśli o mnie chodzi nie mam czasu teraz xd 05:01 Hey Bla 05:01 Witam ^^ o/ 05:01 W sumie to mi sie nie chc 05:01 e 05:01 Heyo :P 05:01 Nie mi chodzi o Kyu bo sama mi ją wrzucała. c: 05:02 A mnie bardzo interesuje jej opinia. :v 05:02 XD 05:02 Czytałam :D 05:02 Spoko :D 05:02 Też jest super 05:02 Yay ^^ 05:02 W sumie miałam zagłosować na nią 05:02 Właśnie 05:02 Jak wam się podoba powiadomienie na dole? 05:02 Zostanę pisarzę. (feelg) 05:03 W sensie o Creepypaście miesiąca? 05:03 Allo.. pytankoxd 05:03 Mhm 05:03 Jak można sprawdzić kto napisał cuś? 05:03 Farsz, pochwal mnie 05:03 Jest spoko. :x 05:03 W historii 05:03 Umiem pierwszy rozdział xd 05:03 Jajko za co? 05:03 Lub jak zostanie podany autor 05:03 Chwalę cię. 05:03 Yay 05:03 : o 05:04 Dobra nieważne nie było tego XD 05:05 Kyu :P 05:05 A kojarzysz RebelFox'a? :v 05:05 Niee 05:05 A to jest osoba z rebeli? 05:05 MWŚ? 05:06 No właśnie nie jest :p 05:06 To nie znam 05:06 To jest taki odmienny rudzielec :V 05:06 Bywał tu.. 05:06 Ja ogólnie nie kojarzę ludzi sprzed lutego 2015 r. 05:06 Jakiś czas póki nie dopadli go stąd że niby z rebeli jest xd 05:06 XD 05:06 A to luz xd 05:06 Ostatnio tu MWŚ zawitało. 05:06 Po jakiego? O.o 05:06 Plus, normalnie rozmawiało. (captcha) 05:07 Woo... 05:07 Ale chyba tylko Retsu bo Kaszub/Bestia się nie odzywał. 05:07 No bo 05:07 MWŚ pada. 05:07 Heh :V 05:07 Wiem wiem. 05:07 Ale dziwisz sie? Bo ja nie? 05:08 Tja. 05:08 Stalkuje ich czasem. (lf) 05:08 Xd 05:08 Szczerze? 05:08 ? 05:08 Mhm. 05:08 To ogólnie każda wikia ma mniej ludzi 05:08 Nie tylko MWŚ 05:09 Może to fakt, że zbliża się koniec roku szkolnego/studenckiego 05:09 Ale wiesz że gdyby MWŚ nie robiła gówno burzy wszędzie to by było tam dużo osób. 05:09 Trendy się zmieniają. 05:09 Myślisz, że fnaf wiki nie upadnie po tym jak Fnaf przejdzie do lamusa? 05:09 A od dawna zaczynają sięz innymi. 05:09 Wszystko upadnie ;) 05:10 Bo jesteśmy my a gdy po za kilka lat odejdziecie to nie bedzie tu nikt. Tylko 2, 3 osoby :) 05:10 Chyba właśnie nasze CPW nie upadnie tak szybko bo creepypasty to legenda, którą dowiadują się coraz to nowe osoby. ;) 05:10 No to też. 05:10 Ale za jakiś czas.. wiesz. Wszystko kiedyś upada. :) 05:11 Szkoda tylko 05:11 Fnaf już upadł 05:11 Że o tym się dowiadują osoby poniżej 13 roku życia 05:11 ;-; 05:11 Czemu? 05:11 Tja. 05:11 zw 05:11 Kuro, ale ja jestem miła :c 05:11 Bo Jeff. 05:11 Fnaf prędko nie upadnie, bo Scot ma coraz głupsze pomysły 05:11 Scott* 05:11 Scott* 05:11 QQ 05:11 Ale wikia już upadła 05:11 (watching) 05:11 Hehe 05:11 Nowa.. 05:12 Znaczy po nowym trailerze Sister Location jestem dobrej myśli. 05:12 Czemu nie masz uprawnień? 05:12 W tamtym roku to cały dzień tłumy były, a jak ostatnio wbiłam to nikogo na czacie, w artykułach nic, a na blogach to tylko trolle 05:12 Bo, być może, nie będzie to kolejna gra typu Point&Click 05:12 Ale tak samo jest np. na HPW 05:12 Czy na CS 05:13 OW czasem nie upadło? 05:13 Nie 05:13 Nie mogłoby upaść, bo cały czas jest martwe x'D 05:13 x'D 05:13 "Żyjesz - a więc musisz zginąć 05:13 Zginiesz - a więc to jest piękne" 05:13 Tak jakoś mi się przypomniało. 05:15 Sprawdzę co tam na UW 05:16 Trzymają się. :) 05:17 HappeningSbow tam jest. D: 05:17 To on, żyje? 05:17 Bez "," 05:17 Ło 05:20 :/ 05:21 Hej 05:21 Witam 05:21 Witam ponownie. 05:22 Tym razem tutaj. 05:22 Racja 05:22 Witam 05:22 o/ 05:23 o/ 05:23 no dzieńdobry 05:23 O cześć Anstma 05:23 Hey Astmtyku. 05:23 Znowu. :x 05:23 why 05:24 .v. 05:24 Witam 05:24 Hey Riv! o/ 05:24 witajcie wszyscy o/ 05:24 witaj Mars o/ 05:24 o/ 05:24 Astmatyk się mnie przestraszył xD 05:25 xD 05:25 Jestem w dwóch miejscach na raz. c: 05:25 To dla niego zbyt przerażające. :x 05:25 Ja też 05:25 c: 05:26 Więc Nas obu się przestraszył. ;v 05:26 dawno nie słyszałem takich wątów jakie słyszałem dzisiaj 05:26 Hmm? 05:26 Jakich? 05:26 Psycho <3 05:26 dostałem opiernicz od mojej dziewczyny za płyty które kupiłem 05:26 Kuroś <3 05:27 xD 05:27 A co kupiłeś? 05:27 Płyty. 05:27 c: 05:27 c: 05:27 Czy już mówiłam 05:27 płyty cd z gatunku noise/power electronics 05:28 Że nie lubię Twojej dziewczyny, Psycho? 05:28 Uuu 05:28 Wut? 05:28 Co w tym złego? 05:28 Może mnie ktoś oświecić? :v 05:28 nie mówiłaś, pamiętam że pytałas czemu jej nie zabrałem ze sobą do was 05:28 To jej nie lubię. 05:29 why? 05:29 Szczera Kuro. (alien) 05:29 Odkleiła moje naklejki! 05:29 no odkleiła 05:29 (captcha) 05:29 Jak mogła?! 05:29 próbowała odleic te ostatnie 05:29 One kosztowały 2 zł! 05:29 ale obroniłem je 05:29 Jeż emotka facepalma? 05:29 Jest 05:29 jeż 05:30 ( fp) 05:30 :) 05:30 Jeż 05:30 Bez spacji 05:30 (fp) 05:30 Spi emotek masz na górze. 05:30 Widzę 05:30 spis* 05:30 A i 05:30 *jest 05:30 Kuro mimo że je wybroniłem to odpadły 2 dni później ;-; 05:30 QQ 05:31 (troll) 05:31 dlategoż czekam na nowe 05:31 Robię 3 rzeczy na raz. 05:32 Kuro, Kuro 05:32 ja też chcę do was przyjechać ;-; 05:32 Okej, dajesz 05:32 ale boję się u was nocować :c 05:32 No... Psycho, Ozz :C 05:32 Bo cię obleją wodą. 05:32 (lf) 05:32 No właśnie! 05:32 Psycho Cię nie zje. 05:32 Ozz... Nie wiem. 05:32 xD 05:32 ;_; 05:32 Ew. mogą Cię oblać wodą. 05:33 D; 05:33 Ozz cie obleje wodą 05:33 To gorsze niż zjedzenie D: 05:33 Te mokre włosy co nie? 05:33 Masakra. .v. 05:33 zmieniam ryj dziś ;-; 05:33 czemu 05:33 Spływająca farba * 05:33 Jehowa będzie smutny 05:33 gole bródke X'D 05:33 i cię znienawidzi 05:33 D: 05:33 Nie! D: 05:34 Kuro, zrób coś D: 05:34 * Undertale Wiki 05:34 Psycho nie 05:34 Bo zetnę włosy 05:34 i tak cie bede lubił :3 05:36 https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a6/d3/30/a6d330f5453b37d3cf4918d969aeab92.jpg 05:36 Chcę taką maskę (feelg) 05:36 zatwierdzam 05:36 Okej 05:36 Ścinam włosy na zero. 06:26 Smacznego. 06:27 Nie. 06:27 co smacznego? 06:27 Mam ochotę przeklinać 06:28 Czemu? 06:29 Bo zwiesza mi się przeglądarka 06:29 Nie mogę zrobić archiwum CP miesiąca 06:30 Jeezu 06:31 Znowu mnie wywaliło 06:31 Nosz kuźwa 06:32 I znowu 06:33 :/ 06:48 . 06:50 . 07:40 Ozz znów zapodał klasyk <3 07:43 ja zawsze 07:43 dziś oglądam z kuro 07:44 oglądałbym z wami 07:45 wujek google podpowiada mi że jest 2-ga część 07:46 D: 07:46 co 07:46 jak 07:46 a raczej miała być w 2006 i 2012 07:48 no czyli nie ma 07:52 witaj znów Kuroś 07:54 o/ 07:54 Ceeeś 07:54 witajcie 07:55 Hej 07:57 widzę że jest tutaj wielu ludzi którzy to proxy? Przyznać się. 07:57 Tak 07:57 Ja jestem proxy 07:57 Nie ma Slendera, nie ma proxy. 07:57 To witam w klubie B) 07:58 Żartowałam. 07:58 O nie 07:58 I co ja teraz zrobię? 07:58 No nie wiem :vvv 07:58 No własnie ja też nie... Muszę Cię zabić 07:59 Oh niee. 07:59 To kto zostanie biurolem? 07:59 Dzisiaj o północy... 07:59 Zgwałcisz mnie? (lf) 07:59 Chciała/chciałbyś 07:59 Zawsze. 08:00 mmm 08:00 Tylko jeden z moderatorów czatu mi nie pozwala QQ 08:00 o nje *O* 08:00 Musisz go zabić zanim ten tego... ;> 08:00 Dobra 08:01 !modzi 08:01 Jezu 08:01 !mody 08:01 I reszta 08:01 CO 08:01 Tworzę grę 08:01 SŁYSZAŁEM 08:01 Z CPW w roli głównej 08:01 co to za caps 08:01 spoko 08:01 k 08:01 Dajcie opis siebie 08:01 występuję? :> 08:01 I czy chcecie umrzeć 08:01 Tak 08:01 jutro bo dzisiaj nie mam czas 08:01 wyglądam jak ja 08:01 Hex priv 08:02 Jaką postać z creepypasty lubicie najbardziej? (jak źle napisałam to sry) 08:03 pan miś (Lf) 08:03 o kurde *O* 08:04 Ja chyba Ben lub Hoodie (znowu nie wiem czy dobrze napisałam) 08:04 Lubię Kyurone, która usuwa pasty 08:04 też jest fajna 08:04 ^^ 08:04 taka demoniczna 08:04 Jest osom 08:04 ^^ 08:04 i dziubie swoje ofiary na śmierć 08:05 jeeeej! 08:05 ^^ 08:05 hm 08:05 #tak_było 08:05 #wjem_to 08:05 #nje 08:05 #chcesz_się_przekonać 08:06 ja lubię tą jedną osobę z któregoś zdjęcia ze slendermanem bo wygląda śmiesznie 08:06 imię znasz? 08:06 tę* 08:06 ! 08:06 Natalia! 08:06 to imie tej postaci 08:06 ;o 08:06 walić ortografię!! 08:06 (Lf) 08:07 rózne ludzie mają fetysze 08:07 nie 08:07 Grażyna 08:07 A ja wam mówię że Tadeusz B) 08:07 widać że nie czytałeś czwartej części trylogii RobięSelfieZeSlendym 08:07 a to gendery już były 08:07 ale ten czas szybko leci 08:08 Halo 08:08 Jego imię to Tadzik 08:08 ^^ 08:08 Medżik Tedżik 08:08 fak lodżik .-. 08:09 czy ktoś powiedział lodzik 08:09 lodżik* 08:09 ugh 08:09 niet ^^ 08:09 Kuro, ja też chcę! 08:09 Głodnemu chleb na myśli. 08:09 I też mogę umrzeć! ;-; 08:09 o sajko 08:09 Nowa chcesz lodzika? (lf) 08:09 może 08:09 o: 08:10 ja też chce :c 08:10 O, ja! 08:10 chleb 08:10 to ustaw siew kolejce! 08:10 Ale tak na poważnie 08:10 się w* 08:10 Kto chce być w grze? 08:10 08:10 jakiej? 08:10 Bo gra będzie w stylu "Notice me senpai" 08:10 RPG 08:10 no oczywiście że ja 08:10 ja <3 08:10 mi obojętne wszytko ^^ 08:10 Hexałkę grałeś w Notice me senpai? 08:10 chciaż raz chce być senpaiem ;------; 08:10 będę sprzedawał itemy +10 do plackowości 08:10 nie 08:11 Nie 08:11 Ja chcę <3 08:11 Nie będziesz senpaiem 08:11 Hejka. 08:11 Bardzo, bardzo <3 08:11 Czemu? :C 08:11 :c 08:11 Kuro, nie oglądałem. 08:11 a to kim? 08:11 hejo ^^ 08:11 Ale wiem, kto będzie jako zły charakter ;> 08:11 Modad ja też! 08:11 Kurde! 08:11 Karu 08:11 Ale wiem kto wróci. 08:11 I 100 punktów leci do Hexałka, gratulujemy! 08:11 C: 08:12 Bo jakiś śmieć na youtube ustawił spoily na miniaturce i w tytule. 08:12 Przeklinam go. 08:12 autobus, który zgłasza bohaterke do pani 08:12 http://chibimaker.org/ 08:12 ej 08:12 Stwórzcie swoje tu avatary 08:12 dopiero zauważyłem jaką mam tapetę 08:12 I wklejcie mi na tablicę 08:13 Kto jutro ma wolne? Tak z ciekawości. 08:14 Ja! 08:14 http://screenshot.sh/m2fWVYvs3aBa6 08:14 Bo jutro chemia QQ 08:14 Ja też ^^ 08:14 xd 08:14 Dobra, może jeszcze wpadnę, ale robić trzeba. O/ 08:15 a co robisz 08:15 a 08:15 już wiem 08:15 lf 08:15 Hej 08:16 hejo ^^ 08:16 Kuroś 08:16 http://screenshot.sh/m3eGEDaJXEGSw Kawaii enough? 08:16 O jezu x'D 08:17 ej 08:17 zrobię skrimera z tym 08:17 nada się 08:17 trochę smarkam 08:17 chyba umrę ;-; 08:18 Jak sie nowuś zgodzi to moge dać jej zdjęcie z twarzą dzidziusia 08:18 xd 08:18 no ja też smarkam 08:18 http://screenshot.sh/m19atSvLcr71C 08:19 dobra ja spadam jest tutaj na prawdę super więc jeszcze wejdę ale nie dzisiaj... Kyurone pamietaj dzisiaj o północy do ciebie wpadnę 08:19 Okeej! 08:19 http://imgur.com/0a8SeLv 08:19 trzymaj się! 08:19 Noooowuś 08:19 ej weźcie bo ja lepsze w sketchtoyu robię XD DD 08:19 moge dać twoje zdjęcie z twarzą dzidziusia? 08:20 nie ;^; 08:21 czuję się tak sobą jako czibi 08:21 ale to takie słodziutkie no 08:21 no oksy 08:21 Komu moge dać? :3 08:21 mi daj 08:22 okee 08:22 Mi 08:22 moge tu po prostu? 08:23 abo nie 08:23 x'D 08:23 na pw~! 08:23 08:23 już 08:23 xD 08:23 haha 08:25 (derp) 08:25 zdolny ze mnie grafik 8) 08:25 nadal lepiej niż ty Az 08:25 B) 08:25 Rojowi to pokazałem xd 08:25 co ;-; 08:25 Leci do fapfolderu. 08:25 Nwoa 08:26 moge to se dac na avk? 08:26 08:27 k 08:29 dzięki! 08:29 podpiszę to 08:29 zw 08:30 co rozdajo? ja też chcę 08:30 08:30 moje zdjęcia 08:31 Każdy może mieć Twoje zdjęcia. 08:31 (Lf) 08:31 ale to jest bardzo seksi zdjęcie 2016 06 06